


Blackberries

by okemmelie



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Jemilla never celebrates her birthday. Zazzalil changes that.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Blackberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tootsie_himbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsie_himbo/gifts).



> it was emmi's birthday a while ago and for some reason, i didn't realize i never published this sfhsdjkfhs???? anyway happy belated birthday (and if i've gotten your ao3 account wrong, i am so sorry. if you are not tootsie_himbo, then tootsie_himbo can ALSO get a happy birthday. as a treat)

It’s getting late; not late enough to go to sleep, but late enough to think about it. Jemilla’s sitting outside and staring into the fire, letting the darkness envelop her from behind, and the light and warmth cling to her front.

She’s happy to be back, back with the tribe and back with Zazzalil. They’re her friends, after all. Her family. But there’s been a heavy feeling in her chest lately, one she can’t quite shake off, but it’s certainly there.

Why? Is it from leaving Clarke? Claire? Is it residue sadness from when she was so easily cast out? She doesn’t know and it’s likely that she’ll never get the answer. So she just sits. Sits and stares into the fire, alone but not lonely.

Then suddenly, she’s not alone. Zazzalil sits down next to her, an excited smile resting on her lips. “Good evening, J-mills.”

Jemilla raises her eyebrow. “Good evening, Zazz. What brings you here?”

“I don’t know,” Zazzalil says, adding a shrug for good measure. “Actually, that’s a lie. I do know. I’m here to say happy birthday!”

A chuckle escapes her. “Happy birthday? Zazz, we’ve already established that I don’t know when my birthday is.”

It’s true. Molag took her away to this tribe before she had the chance to grow up, to be told, to get to know. So while everyone else in the tribe had their birthday celebrated, Jemilla sat on the sidelines. She didn’t mind. Not really.

“Well, too bad.” Zazzalil pulls out a piece of cloth neatly wrapped around... something. “I got you a present. Open it.”

Jemilla shakes her head, but does as she’s told anyway. Inside is a bunch of berries. Blackberries, to be exact. Jemilla’s favorite. “Zazzalil, I know you’re still on food collection duty and that you mean well, but these are for the tribe. You can’t just give them to me. Especially not when it’s not even my birthday!”

“Well,” Zazzalil says. She picks up one of the blackberries and lifts it to Jemilla’s lips, gently pressing it against them until she relents and opens up. “That’s too late. I just did it.”

“You shouldn’t have. And I don’t mean that in the ‘oh, how kind of you, you shouldn’t have’-way, I mean you actually should not have done this.”

“Yeah, well, I’m past that whole ‘what you should and shouldn’t do’-thing. Not really my style. Besides…” She laughs. It’s adorable and Jemilla is not immune to her wife’s laughter. Not at all, in fact. “We’ve never celebrated your birthday, so I think it’s about time. Don’t you?”

Jemilla shakes her head. “I don’t,” she says. Then she picks up another blackberry and eats it, a smile creeping up in the corner of her mouth. “But I appreciate it anyway. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They spend the rest of the evening cuddling up by the fire and eating her birthday present together. When Jemilla kisses Zazzalil goodnight, her mouth tastes like blackberries. That’s a nice gift as well.


End file.
